Interior environments of today's dishwashers are not always adapted to receive delicate items such as wine glasses, champagne glasses etc. The interior of a dishwasher is usually designed to receive plates and it is desirably if the interior is robust enough to receive heavy and bulky cookware such as pots and pans etc. Therefore, problems may arise when delicate items such as wine glasses, champagne glasses etc., are loaded into such an interior. In particular, one such problem is that when such items are loaded into a rack, a user usually has to handle the rack with great care, not to cause such items to fall. Even if a user does so, such items might fall anyway. Such falling may cause such delicate items to break. An option is to dish such items by hand, but dishwashing by hand is time consuming and many users also consider such activities to be burdensome. Also, items to be washed which are loaded into a dishwasher can have a variety of designs and sizes. This makes it difficult to design the interior of a dishwasher such that it can handle such different kind of items to be washed.
In view of above, there is a need for an improved holding assembly which may overcome some of the above mentioned problems.